


The Heart Asks Pleasure First

by nosh



Series: A Rupture in Water [2]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternative Universe (sorta), Anal Sex, Blackmail, Bottom Justin Foley, Choking, Collars, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Hurt/Comfort, I hate it, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Internalized Homophobia, Justin Foley/Bryce Walker (past), M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pining, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Service Kink, Stockholm Syndrome, bottom Monty, top Bryce, top Zach Dempsey, why am i like this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-09 14:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14718233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nosh/pseuds/nosh
Summary: Monty's team is his whole world, but Bryce is his sun. He would do anything for Bryce. Anything.(Or, where Bryce is a sadist who takes whatever he wants, and Monty is so blind, he'll give Bryce whatever he asks. Perhaps--perhaps--he will start to see.)The Heart asks Pleasure – first –And then – Excuse from Pain –And then – those little AnodynesThat deaden suffering –And then – to go to sleep –And then – if it should beThe will of its InquisitorThe liberty to die –- Emily Dickinson





	1. A Helping Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Shortest and Sweetest of Songs:  
> Come  
> Here.
> 
> \- George MacDonald

Monty grew up with a house, but not a home. His mom had left when he was young, and his dad was distant. This, and whatever other combination of circumstances, meant he was always desperate to please. First, his father. His dad had been an athlete in high school, so Monty joined the football team and the baseball team. He dedicated himself to being the best athlete he could, and that never changed. His reasons did. He was no great thinker, but he was smart enough to realize that it wouldn't impress his father. And, in fact, not much would.

In the meanwhile, though, he had found something much better--a team, a community, brothers. His dad, it turns out, didn't care when or whether he came home, and probably didn't even notice. It stopped hurting after a while; he came to appreciate the freedom he had to commit to his team, not just on the field. They drank, talked, shared secrets, supported each other through bad times and celebrated during the good. 

"Brothers" was a little misleading though, whatever Coach said. Bryce was the king, and the team was his kingdom. To those in his good graces, at least, he was benevolent, not cruel. Free vacations; free food; free booze. Life was good if he liked you. God help you if you wronged him, though. The implicit threat played a role only subconsciously in Monty's loyalty to Bryce. There was something about him, a certain inexplicable charisma, that made everyone want to please him. And Monty was no exception; in fact, the effect on him was more so than most others.

And that meant Monty would do  _anything_ for Bryce. Just how far that anything went, he did not know until one night when he and Bryce were drinking together in the pool house, after the rest of the team went home. Monty didn't have anywhere to be, anyway.

They were sitting next to each other, playing video games. Their shirts were off--left somewhere over the pool, forgotten after they'd gotten out. Bryce started talking about his dry spell. "Dude, I haven't gotten laid in  _weeks_ , I think I'm gonna lose my mind." Bryce looked over at his friend and eyed him up and down, in a way he'd done with girls before. "Y-yeah man, I know the feeling."

A pause. "Do you even have a hair on your body?" 

Monty laughed, awkwardly. "Fuck you, man."

Bryce reached down to his crotch to adjust himself. "You're smooth, dude. Like a girl."

"Dude shut the fuck up."

The captain chuckled. "You know, it's been so long, man, why don't you help me out a bit?" He gestured with his eyes to the large bulge in his crotch.

"I'm not gay, dude," Monty protested. But Bryce put his controller down, turned toward him, and moved until their faces were only an inch apart. 

"It's not gay. You're just giving me a hand. No homo."

Monty sighed, giving in. It was hard for him to deny Bryce--his loyalty, and the fear, he told himself. Beyond that, though, there was a certain something that made his cock twitch as he kneeled in front of the couch, between Bryce's legs. Bryce pulled down his trunks revealing a, frankly, impressive erection. 

"Well, it's not gonna suck itself." And Bryce placed his hand on the back of Monty's head, guiding him down. He swallowed the cock hesitantly at first, but his enthusiasm grew, in party due to Bryce's insistent grip on his hair, and, to Monty's surprise, his own growing erection. He  _really_ liked pleasing Bryce.

Bryce's grip pulled him down and up, down and up, a little bit deeper each time. He didn't stop when Monty started choking on his cock, trying to push back. Instead, Bryce tightened his grip and said, "don't be a whiner, just work through and breathe through your nose. That's what my ex did." Monty followed orders, and after choking a more times, was able to adjust.

Once Bryce was satisfied that Monty would continue on his own, he picked up the controller and switched the game to single player. Monty paused, confused; Bryce immediately barked at him. "Did I say to stop?" Immediately, the blow job resumed. Bryce had forgotten how much he missed getting head. His hand was no substitute for a wet, warm mouth, whether it was a chick or not. "Fuck you're good at this." Monty hummed, mouth full of dick. He always felt proud when Bryce praised him and, he realized, this was no exception.

Bryce was starting to get close, and more resolved than ever that he was not going to give up a hot mouth now. Bryce paused the game and grabbed his phone, selecting the camera app. "Look up, Monty." And then he snapped a picture, showing Monty's wrecked eyes locked with those of the viewer, drool everywhere, and a cock in his mouth.

Monty tried pulling off, but Bryce's hand was behind his head, ready for him. "Oh no you don't. I'm almost there." Bryce held Monty's head still with his hand, as he thrust his dick deep into Monty's throat over and over again, as Bryce's kneeling teammate gasped for air. And, without warning, Bryce let out burst after burst of cum, still holding Monty's head in place, making him swallow it all. Once Bryce was sure he was finished, he let go.

Neither of them said anything for a moment, Bryce in a post-orgasm bliss, and Monty in shock. Before Monty could figure out what to do next, Bryce flipped his phone around and showed Monty the picture he'd snapped. "I own you now." Monty gulped, and nodded. His cock twitched once more, leaking out more pre-cum.


	2. A Caged Canary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The house was still – the room was still  
> ‘Twas eventide in June  
> A caged canary to the sun  
> Then setting – trilled a tune
> 
> A free bird on that lilac bush  
> Outside the lattice heard  
> He listened long – there came a hush  
> He dropped an answering word –
> 
> The prisoner to the free replied--"
> 
> \- Charlotte Bronte

It took a few times before Monty realized this wasn't going to stop soon. To the contrary. Every time, Bryce took a picture, every time, Bryce came down his throat whether Monty wanted it or not, every time, Monty's throbbing cock went untouched. And, every time, Bryce became more assertive. Monty didn't mind too much either--whenever his mouth was on Bryce's cock, the compliments flowed like at no other time. Monty lived for that, took pride in earning Bryce's praise.

On the fifth time, things changed a bit.

They were in his pool house again. Normally, Monty stayed clothed when he sucked off his captain. But this time, Bryce ordered him to strip. By now, Monty had learned to stop hesitating; he disrobed immediately.

"Very good." 

Monty instinctively smiled.

"Now turn around." Monty again complied, showing his ass to Bryce. 

"Bend over." Monty did so, revealing his hole. " _Tsk, tsk_ ," Bryce said. Monty's heart dropped at the admonition, but he remained silent.

"Okay, turn back around. And kneel." Monty kneeled. "I have some rules for you. First, I don't want to see a single hair on your body. I mean on your ass, you hole, your legs, your arms--anywhere. I'm going to fuck you and I want you as pretty for me as possible." Monty nodded.

"Second," Bryce threw a skimpy, red jock strap, with a red waistband, at Monty's head. "You're to wear a jock strap at all times. No more regular underwear. This one is to start. I'll give you more next time."

"Third, no more girls and no more jerking off. You're not a dude anymore; you're my bitch. Capiche?"

"Yeah," Monty mumbled. 

"I can't hear you. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I understand."

"And will you obey?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now suck me off. I expect you totally smooth and in that jock tomorrow at school."

Monty, already bobbing on Bryce's cock, hummed.


	3. Imperfect Enjoyment

Monty had learned quickly over the last week that to please Bryce, he had to at least  _seem_ enthusiastic in serving him. In reality, he was pretty confused about it. He loved fucking girls, loved bending them over, loved talking dirty to them; it wasn't just the sex that he loved, but the feeling of power too. Sure, Monty could tell when a guy was handsome or whatever, but he couldn't be gay. Right?

And all of this dick-sucking had started off as a way just to help out his buddy; then, because Bryce had that picture of him. But Monty couldn't deny that--for whatever reason--Bryce taking control the way he did turned him on. In a way, it was a relief to be able to just _let go_ , not have to worry about making decisions, what to do next, what the next step was. It was something he had always liked about Bryce as a captain and a friend, too; now, he discovered, it also applied to sex.

The baseball player was still trying to puzzle it all out that night as he shirked off his uniform, which Bryce had forced him to put on at the end of their session. He folded it, grabbed a few disposable razors and a hand mirror from a bathroom drawer, and hopped into the shower. He let the hot water wash over him for several minutes as he leaned against the wall and thought about all that had happened over the past week.

Then, he started shaving. Monty didn't have much body hair to begin with, Bryce was right about that. He only had to shave his face once a week or so. He had no chest hair, no arm hair, and no hair on his ass cheeks. The first order of business was shaving his legs, and then his hole. Then, he went over the rest of his body, just to be sure. Even his "hairy" parts weren't very hairy, but Bryce had told him that he'd be punished if there was so much as a single hair on him below his ears.

When he finished, he noticed that he was hard. He had just wrapped his hand around his dick when he realized he wasn't allowed to do that anymore. He let out a grunt and instead turned off the water and got out of the shower. To distract himself, he settled into doing his homework. But, it was hard to concentrate. He soon found himself surfing the internet, looking for information about anal sex, and especially bottoming. He wanted to make sure it went smoothly, because, as always, he wanted Bryce happy. An important part of that meant making sure he didn't give Bryce shit-dick.

Despite Monty's dedication, he wasn't able to do much research. It had been an exhausting day: an early pre-class workout, school, baseball practice, and then an hour serving Bryce. He in bed by 11, and soon drifted to sleep wondering what it would be like to be the one getting fucked. His dick was still hard.

 


	4. Novelty

Monty woke up, hard again, the next morning with a knot in his stomach--anxious, maybe even eager? As during the night before, he instinctively reached down toward his crotch, to get off before his work-out, as he always did. He remembered faster this time, stopping before he even touched himself. This was going to be tough.

He pulled himself out of bed, and headed to the bathroom where he dug up the enema bulb no one at his house had used since he was a toddler. He put it to use, carefully following the instructions of a YouTube video, then showered carefully, checking himself again for hairs. He found none, and took an odd sense of pride in it. 

Time to get ready for the gym, and pack his school clothes. He pulled on the jock strap, then threw on his work out clothes. It was disconcerting to feel the shorts directly on his ass, to feel his ass being perked up by the straps; this was no practical jock strap at all.

* * * 

For the first time, Monty felt self-conscious as he walked into Liberty. He kept touching his waistline, checking to make sure the huge PUMP! logo was it showing. When he was at the gym, the strap had shown above his shorts during his squats, prompting some cat calls. Luckily, no one from his school went there;now that he was actually on campus, he couldn't afford the risk.

Monty got hard at least five times during school that day--mostly from seeing hot girls around, but a couple times from wondering what Bryce was going to do to him later. At one point, Bryce slyly cupped his ass while passing him in the hallway. He had to pretend to be looking for something in his locker for a good while after.  _Damn, what is happening?_ _And what is practice going to be like_ _?_

During lunch, Monty sat with the team as usual. They were trading barbs, also as usual. Not as usual, he got a text from Bryce, even though he was sitting across the table from the guy. 

 _Meet in bathroom 5 min_. 

Monty glanced at Bryce, who immediately stood up, announced he had to check on his car, and left. For the next few minutes, Monty totally zoned out. The guys were talking, but he was too preoccupied with thoughts of what was about to happen, both excited and anxious. And what if someone walks in? What if he gets caught? He'd never hear the end of it, be called the "school bitch." Soon enough, Monty mumbled an excuse and left to meet Bryce in the bathroom.

When Monty walked in, Bryce grabbed him by his collar, locked the bathroom door, and pushed him up against the wall.

"Did you do what I told you?"

"Y-yeah."

"Show me."

Monty tentatively moved his hands toward his buckle, and undo it. He was moving slowly, unsure of himself and thrown off-balance by the situation in which he had found himself. Bryce urged him to go faster. "I don't have all day," he insisted. Monty, always good at following orders, quickly dropped trou, revealing the jock strap. "Turn around." Monty did. "Now spread your cheeks for me." Monty again hesitated, only for a fraction of a second, and did as he was told. "Nice and smooth. Very good." Something inside of him preened at the praise. "But you can be sure I'll be taking a closer look later."

Bryce walked up behind Monty and teasingly ran his finger down the center of Monty's back, between the boy's muscles on either side of his spine. He paused for a moment at the small of Monty's back, then continued down between the cheeks. Finally, Bryce stopped at the boy's hole, circling his finger around it slowly, then pressing in. Monty let out an involuntary sound, somewhere between a groan and a moan. "Nice and tight," Bryce observed, "bet it'll feel great around my dick later." With that, Bryce released Monty. "Got shit to do, see you around bud. Don't be late tonight." He gave a wink, unlocked the door, and was gone.

Monty was stunned for a moment, still trying to figure out what had just happened--he had been felt up in the bathroom by one of his teammates, and not just felt up but lightly fingered, and not only that, but had been painfully hard the entire time. _What. The. Hell._  


End file.
